Missing You
by sydney563
Summary: A one shot inspired by the Ingrid Michaelson song Missing You. Takes place three months after the Paris trip.
1. Chapter 1

N: this is a one shot rattling in my head. It's inspired by the new Ingrid Michaelson song missing you, i borrowed a few lyrics from the song to write this mess. You should check out the song as you read this. It's pretty great. And as always, i don't own anything other than the original adventure and dialogue of these ladies. Enjoy!

* * *

**Three months after Paris-**

"No, it's my fault. I lost track of my schedule today. I'm sorry, Cameron, I don't think I'll make dinner." I rolled my eyes at the awkward pleading in Davies voice. "Yeah, I'll make it up to you. Look, I have to head home before my ma Skypes." I mumbled a few more words before hanging up.

Rolling my neck, I collected the day's tests and shoved them in my briefcase before standing up from my desk. I'd lied my ass off. I told Davie's I was stuck at the academy in a classroom and couldn't meet him downtown for dinner, drinks and a sleepover. In reality I was sitting in raggedy sweatpants, a old t-shirt and ordered pizza five minutes before he called.

The problem wasn't him. It honestly was me.

I couldn't think straight lately. My entire mind was consumed by Maura ever since she emailed the pictures from our trip four days ago. Including the one of us on the balcony of her rented apartment. The Eiffel tower hovering in the background, the Paris lights doing their romantic magic. It was a beautiful night. It was out last night together. The next morning, we traveled to the airport in painful silence, hugged each other goodbye and went our separate ways. Maura back to Boston. Me back to a lonely suburb outside of Quantico. In the months since, we'd begun to grow apart. Probably due to the fact we both had no clue how to handle the situation I placed us in on the last day of our trip.

I sighed, running my hands through my hair. It was that picture that threw my world into a literal twirl. I tried to go out with Davies. Make something out of this causal situation.

But his hands roamed all over the right places, but when I opened my eyes, it was the wrong face in front of me.

One kiss. A kiss fueled by the romance floating heavy in the night air of Paris. I took one look at Maura as she laughed at a stupid joke I made about the Eiffel tower. Her eyes lit up like hazel colored gems and all of my will and restraint flew out the window, down to clatter like a broken bottle on the cobblestone street below us.

I kissed Maura. She kissed me. We kissed each other and it was like a lightning storm shrieking through my body.

I groaned, standing up quickly to pace around my tiny, crappy apartment. I shoved the feelings in with an overstuffed suitcase, never to be opened. But then that single photograph rocketed me back to that night. The sound of Maura's voice as she spoke.

_"Jane. If only I knew. But I fear it's too late." Her hand brushed across my cheek, pulling a soft sigh out of me. She stepped away, holding my hand as she pointed to the far right. "If you can get up early enough, we can watch the sun rise. The sunlight reflects off the tower and makes it light up like it was on fire." The way she squeezed my hand told me a thousand silent words. _

I stared at her. Stunned into silence. I wanted to say she lit me up like I was on fire. I wanted to say I loved her. Had been in love with her for the longest time, but I couldn't get out of my head. I couldn't get past the fear of what if she didn't feel the same?

Biting my thumbnail, I continued to pace when my phone vibrated on the desk. I rolled my eyes. It was probably Davies trying to through out a last ditch attempt to get me to come over after dinner. He was pushing for more sleepovers, but I wasn't interested. Every time he kissed me after that Paris kiss, it didn't feel right. It felt like I was kissing a dead fish. No fire, no sparks, no lightning curling through my hair to short circuit my brain. I scooped up the phone, readying a short but curt response, when I saw Maura's name.

-Did you receive the email? I sort through the pictures and selected the ones I thought you would like best. I hope you're well, Jane. Tell Agent Davies I said hello. –

Maura. Maura always being the consummate professional. Always taking the high road and holding that stiff upper lip. I could read in between the words of her text. She was sad. It was the I hope you're well comment. It was her polite way of pushing distance between people she was trying to disconnect from. Tommy got it a handful of times until he picked up Maura was throwing down, she didn't want to date him.

I spun in a circle, clutching my phone when I glanced at the fridge. Eyes landing on the picture. I'd stupidly printed it out yesterday and hung it up on the fridge. I had an idea immersion therapy would get me over it. Get me over the fact I kissed my best friend. That's when it hit me like a steel bat to the back of the head. My heart pounding like I'd just stole home at Fenway.

No. I kissed the woman I loved.

I took a few breaths, staring at the ceiling. Counting the feelings, I had for Maura, realizing they never matched up to anyone I'd ever met before. She made my heart literally ache to be near her. I chuckled, I even stole a half empty bottle of her perfume the last morning in Paris. Shoving it my underwear like a stupid kid. But I couldn't help it. I did it out of spontaneity and as I took a deep breath, inhaling her scent I sprayed this morning, I knew what I had to do.

Fuck it.

I hit her contact picture and pressed the phone to my ear, gnawing on my thumbnail to keep this last minute of courage up.

Two rings and she answered.

"Jane? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. No. Maybe. I'm not sure." I swallowed down my heart lurching to escape through my mouth.

"What's wrong?" Her voice took that serious doctor tone I adored. Shit, I adored every aspect of this woman.

I blurted it out. "You're in my head, Maura. I can't get you out. When he kisses me, I miss you more than I could imagine. You're not here with me and it's hard." I blew out a heavy breath. "I don't want to be dramatic, but the pictures you sent. I can't do it anymore, Maura. I can't do it."

There was a heavy pause. "Do what, Jane?"

I grumbled. Hating that I was in love with an oblivious genius. "Maura. You know." It was now or never. "The kiss. Our kiss. I can't stop thinking about it, you. Did you mean it when you said you fear it's too late?" I bit hard on my thumbnail.

"I spent six and a half years next to you. Hiding what I felt for you. You laid beside me in my bed and I had to lay on my hands so I wouldn't grab you. Kiss you, hold you. I hid all of that from you, Jane. You were my best friend, are my best friend." Maura let out a shuddering breath. "I don't regret that kiss. I only regret our timing wasn't better."

I felt her backing up. Throwing up the cold walls she hid behind. "Maura, please."

"You have Agent Davies. He's a good man." Maura was definitely doing the back trot.

"I'm an idiot. So, indulge my idiocy." I paced around the room, glancing at the clock. "If I was standing at your door right now, telling you all of this, what would you do? What if I told you in your always in my dreams, my waking thoughts and I think, no, I know, I love you, Maura Isles."

"You're not standing in front of my door, Jane. You're in your apartment in Quantico. Living the life you chose. We both knew Paris was a vacation, a fantasy. I'll forever hold that month close to my heart. I'll hold that kiss close to my heart, Jane." I heard the tears in her voice.

"Please, just answer me. If I was standing in front of you, would you tell me the truth? Would you tell me it wasn't too late? Would you let me love you? Kiss you like I did that night?" I had a crazy idea fill my head. A crazy idea fueled by the fact I loved Maura and if this ship was going down, I was going to fight until the last breath.

"Jane, it's nine o'clock at night. I had a very long day at the morgue. I think we should sleep on things and maybe I'll call you tomorrow at lunchtime." She sniffled, a clear sign she was doing her fudge the truth just enough not to get hives. She wanted to talk but who wanted to have this heavy hearted talk over the phone?

"Maura, just tell me before we hang up. If I was standing in front of you…"

"Yes. I'd tell you the truth. But it isn't feasible. Goodnight, Jane."

I heard the tail end of a broken sob when Maura hung up.

I gripped my phone so tightly, I heard the case crack. I glanced at the clock once more.

Fuck it.

Grabbing my car keys, I snatched a coat and jammed my feet into a pair of running shoes. Muttering Fuck it, over and over as I climbed in my car and started heading north.

* * *

XXXXX

**Maura**

I couldn't see my phone, I was crying so hard my vision blurred.

Sending the pictures was a bad idea. I knew it could've provoked Jane into either silence or an unpleasant conversation like we just had. Wiping my face, I kicked off my heels and walked through the kitchen. My home felt so painfully empty now that Jane wasn't bursting through the door at all times.

My heart hurt. My head hurt and I was upset with myself for not telling her the truth. But what was the point? What's the point of telling her over the phone knowing when we hung up, the world would continue as it has. Her in Quantico with Agent Davies and I in Boston, slipping back into my solitary ways.

I loved Jane. I was irrevocably in love with Jane and that kiss in Paris was everything and more. But a day late and a dollar short, as Angela would say. We had a month to explore our feelings. We shared intensely intimate moments, and yet neither of us broke down and shared our feelings until that kiss.

So I did what I always did. I closed up my emotions and remained the strong one. I hugged her goodbye and provided her with enough space to live her new life. The new life she chose to search out when she took the FBI job.

It was too late and not my place to ask her to stay. I knew the moment I told her I loved her, she'd upset her plans and stay in Boston for me. I could never ask her to alter her life so completely for me.

I sighed, pouring a large glass of wine before sitting on my couch to stare at the fireplace. I was tired, sad and debating what I wanted to do next. Boston was lifeless without Jane in it. It became another busy city where I felt out of place. Everyone continued to be pleasant with me at work. They invited me out for after work drinks, invites I turned down. As time passed, my love for Jane grew stronger and began to hurt more. I couldn't do anything about it. Jane was a force to be reckoned with and very afraid of her feelings. I saw the fear in her eyes after we kissed. Pure panic. I gave her the perfect out, as she would say, and moved us away from the possibility there were feelings there.

And it was one of the biggest mistakes I'd ever made.

I sipped the wine, taking large sips to ease the tensions my body held. I felt a few more tears slide down my cheeks as I looked at the picture of us from that night sitting on my mantel. I'd printed it out right before I sent it to Jane. For a few days it made me smile, now it made me cry.

I took another large sip of wine, standing up to grab the bottle. I was going to finish the bottle and hope the alcohol would send me into a dreamless sleep. I never did such a thing, but talking to Jane overwhelmed me and I needed the numbness the alcohol would surely bring.

Tomorrow would be a new day. I'd give myself one night of sorrow before planning my own future. Perhaps I could take that job offer from Scotland Yard, or quit work all together and travel the world until I found somewhere that felt like home.

* * *

**Eight hours later-**

The incessant ringing of my doorbell pulled me from a wine induced sleep. I ran downstairs, tugging on a sweatshirt as I reached for the large baseball bat Frankie gave me a three weeks ago. It was almost four thirty in the morning. No reason for anyone to be at my door. My head pounded from the wine and the high pitch doorbell made me cringe.

I groaned, yanking the door open a crack. "I will bash your head in if you don't tell me right now why you're at my door." I squinted to look through the bright light of my porch light, moving the bat in front of my face.

A slim hand with a familiar scar wrapped around the bat right above my head. "Nice to see Frankie listened to me when I asked him to keep an eye one you." Jane's raspy voice startled me.

"Jane?"

She pushed the door open wider. Smiling as she took the bat from me slowly, setting it on the floor right inside the doorway. She stepped inside, her eyes running over my sweatshirt. "I wondered where that went to."

I crossed my arms to hide the BPD logo of her sweatshirt I'd stolen before we left for Paris. "I'll give it back." I ran my hand through my hair. "What are you doing here? It's very early in the morning." My hands began shaking.

"Oh I know. I've had ten jumbo coffees on the way here. Did you know truck stops are incredibly creepy in the middle of the night? Thank god I won't be making this drive again." She moved a step closer, making me take a step back. She looked at me with those big brown eyes I loved. "Maura."

I shook my head. "Jane."

Jane suddenly grabbed the sides of my face, pulling me into her and kissing me without a second breath. I tried to fight it, but melted the second I felt her lips on mine. The electricity and overwhelming warmth I felt the last time we kissed, consumed me and I became lost in everything Jane Rizzoli. I was drawn deeper into her and felt my heartbeat like it hadn't since she left me. My hands fell to her waist, squeezing her hips through the heavy fabric of her coat before she broke the kiss.

Jane ran her thumb under my bottom lip. "My ma said I was born late and it's probably why I'm always behind the curve of life." She smiled as I blushed from her touch. "I had eight hours to think of how I was going to do this. And as I stand in front of you, screw it." She licked her lips. "I love you, Maura. I think I've loved you since I laid my eyes on you. I'm scared shitless, more than I was that night in Paris. All I know is I can't stop thinking about you. Everyone isn't you and I only want you. I might be too late, but I had to do this. You're in my head and I don't want you ever to get out of it." She sighed as I was stunned into silence, unable to utter a coherent word. She shrugged as her hands began to fall away from my face. She pointed at the couch with a defeated look on her face. "Can I take a nap on your couch before hitting the road again? I might have to head to my boss's office to explain the resignation email I sent around Pennsylvania. I'll only be an hour, or I can sleep in my car."

Jane went to step around me. I reached out, grabbing her wrist, pulling her attention back to me. "Maura? What's up?"

I lunged at her, kissing her with everything I had, almost knocking us both to the ground if it wasn't for Jane catching me around the waist. I held her face in my hands, pouring everything I ever felt for this woman into one kiss. I heard her moan as I bit her bottom lip, ending the kiss.

"You drove eight hours in the middle of the night."

She shrugged again, her cheeks a bright red. "I'd drive a thousand for you. You hesitated when I asked what would happened if I showed up at your door. I took that as a hint." She grinned, pushing the hair away from my face. "I love you. I want this. I don't want to hide from you and what I feel for you. It's not too late, Maura. We can do this. Life is pretty boring and not worth it without you. Kissing anyone who's not you is, a waste of my heart."

I grinned, my eyes tearing up. "I love you, Jane. Have for a very long time. And you're right, it isn't too late. I have wished for three months you saw the hives on my neck that night, before I pulled on a sweater and went to bed."

She squinted at me. "That's why you slept in a sweater." She shook her head, kissing the corner of my mouth. "I should hand in my detective badge for missing something like that."

I closed my eyes, falling into Jane's arms. "I love you. I want to tell you every day, every night, and every moment I can." I sighed, soaking in her warmth. "But what do we do now?"

Jane chuckled, sighing dramatically. "We go to bed. You call off for the next few days and drive back to Quantico with me. I'll need someone to help move my crap back home. After that, come what may."

I smiled, looking up at the woman I loved. "Maybe we could go back to Paris?"

Jane winked at me, grabbing my hand to lead me upstairs. "We could. But only if I can kiss you and hold your hand as we walk through the streets. It was the one thing I wanted to do in Paris and never got to do."

I laughed, following her up to my bedroom. "I'll add it to the to do list first thing when we wake up."

"Perfect." Jane yawned like an angry bear. "Hurry up, I've slept for shit every night since we came home. It's hard to sleep when you're not next to me."

I grinned, nodding to her back. "Me too."

As I walked into my room, watching Jane shed her coat and sweatpants, I let out a soft sight.

I no longer had to dream of this for another night. My dreams finally became a reality. And it wasn't too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**N: I will probably add to this here and there. As random ideas popped in my head like it did for Maura's pov. I'm keeping it marked complete just in case my muse dries up, But read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Maura

"Go ahead, Jane. I'll be fine here. I can finish packing and organizing your things." I smiled at the frazzled brunette, scrambling around the living room.

"Where is my jacket? I'm sorry, Maur. I didn't think my boss would want a meeting. I thought the resignation letter would be enough." Jane huffed, kneeling to look under her couch. Hollering in victory as she yanked the grey suit jacket out from underneath. "Ha! Found you!"

For a split second I was rethinking my idea of asking Jane to move in with me on the drive home. Or I'd move in with her, I wasn't sure the arrangements yet. If anything, she could take over the guest house her mother left. Live in my backyard until she found her own home. I only knew being separated from Jane was horrible. I sighed, I needed to stop overthinking. "You do have a closet full of hangers. And a lovely coat rack right by the door."

Jane chuckled, walking over to me. "I never got around to unpacking." She gave me a quick kiss. "This meeting shouldn't take long. If you get bored, I wrangled a visitor's pass for you. I know you love learning tours and this might be the only time you get unrestricted access to the FBI."

I cocked my head to the side. "Not necessarily. The FBI has me on a list of expert witnesses and I've been called in for consults." I reached up, smoothing out Jane's jacket lapels. "A long time ago, they offered me a job."

Jane squinted at me as I revealed this piece of information. "You still have the strangest secrets, Maura." She shook her head. "Why didn't you take the job they offered? Instead of slumming it with a metropolitan police department?"

I grinned. "I politely turned them down after I was given a tour of the Boston Police crime labs. There was this fiery brunette lady detective. Stomping around the labs, demanding everyone's full attention with her silent intensity." I sighed, remembering the day I first laid eyes on Jane. "You looked at me, smiled and I'm pretty sure you blushed. I took the Chief Medical Examiner job a few minutes after you left the room. My heart spoke for me, told me Boston was where I needed to be." My smiled faded at the memories of what followed next. A week later, Jane ran into Hoyt and I didn't see her again for a few months.

Jane huffed. "I don't blush." She stepped away from me, shaking her head as she roamed pockets for her keys. "I should hit the road before I'm super late and get fired before I can quit."

She left the apartment with a soft smile. A soft smile that left me worried.

I let out a slow breath and set about cleaning up Jane's apartment. This is when I fully noticed she did indeed never unpacked from moving. Things were just haphazardly pulled out of boxes for their immediate use. I moved around the living room, collecting random shirts tossed over the back of the couch. The apartment was void of any life, real life. There was no warmth.

I walked towards the washer and dryer tucked in a corner closet, loading it with an armful of dirty clothes. I always preferred packing clean clothes, regardless of Jane's desire to throw all of her clothes in black garbage bags. I left the laundry and moved towards the bookshelf. Jane had many textbooks from her short time as an instructor, some of them she wanted to take with her before returning the rest to the academy. I smiled, sitting on the floor, reading over the titles until I found a forensic science text that was relatively new to me. Leaning against the bookshelf, I flipped the pages, stopping at a section on the science of blood drops. After a few paragraphs, I closed the book and went to carefully slip it into my own suitcase. I would tell Jane I wanted to borrow the book and maybe purchase it if it possible. I need an updated text on blood spatters. As I twisted, my knee bumped the stack, knocking over a few books. A small sheet of paper fluttered out of the ballistics and impact book. Picking it up with two fingers, I noticed Jane's handwriting and opened it. Hoping it was her lesson plans or notes for the class. I had a mild fantasy about Jane as an educator ever since she stole my clothes to be a sexy librarian.

2/19 – Rogers murder. You asked me to hold a flashlight so you could see the blood splatter.

2/25 – You came up with results. Frost made a joke. You laughed.

3/14 – You gave the entire table the full unedited history of St. Patrick's day.

4/25 – I shot your father. The pain in your eyes almost brought me to my knees.

6/25 – I had to save your life by hurting you. But you looked at me with such hope, I did it. I saved you.

8/8 – The smile you gave me when you opened that silly birthday gift.

The list went on and on. Random dates with notes neatly printed next to them all the way to the day before we left for France. A handful of them I remembered, and knew they were moments in our daily life. I folded the paper back up and slid it into the book. But all I knew was they were moments in our life, the significance ran from impactful to nothing special.

I looked at the clock. I had enough time to meet Jane right as she left her meeting. I could take her to lunch before we packed up and drove back to Boston.

* * *

xxx

"Dr. Isles? Dr. Maura Isles?"

I turned to face the agent who's voice pulled me away from the large sign pointing me towards the FBI's in house body farm. I smiled at the woman, vaguely recognizing her. "Yes?"

She held out her hand. "Agent Judith Lara. I sat in on your seminar on decomposition in swamps last year. I also emailed you a hundred different times around that time, asking for your expertise on a unique case in North Dakota."

I nodded. "Yes, the pipeline murders." I took her warm handshake. "I'm glad I was able to help catch the killers. I have intentions of writing an article about the soil samples as soon as the trials have completed." I looked over Agent Lara. She was Jane's age and attractive, but lacked the consuming fire that was inherently Jane.

"Let me know when you do. I'd love to read your full process and how you linked the soil to the pipe fitters." She grinned, motioning to the hallway behind her. "Would you like a tour?" I detected hints of soft flirting. The way Agent Lara's eyes flicked across my body, the direct eye contact and soft voice.

"I'm fine. I'm waiting for a friend. Jane Rizzoli?"

Agent Lara chuckled. "Detective Rizzoli. I remember you worked with her. She's an incredible instructor. All of our agents love her. They love the hands on way she goes about teaching them. It's a far cry from the stuffy instruction of the other agents." She took a pause. "I heard she's resigning? Can you put some clarity to that rumor?"

"I believe she is." I didn't want to share too much of Jane's personal details with a stranger.

"It's a shame. We need more like her." Agent Lara grinned. "My boss even tried to get her to bring you down here. The FBI could use an incredible medical examiner like you." She waved to the body farm sign. "Would you like a tour of the body farm? It was just installed this summer and we're in the beginning stages of some unique decomposition phases."

Before I could answer, I heard the distinctive clomp of Jane's old boots coming down the hallway. I turned to see the brunette striding towards me, a confused look one her face. "I appreciate the offer, Agent Lara, but I might have to take that tour another time. Please excuse me." Agent Lara took her leave the moment Jane cast a look her way.

Jane huffed, threading her fingers through her wild hair. "Maura. You could've waited for me at the apartment."

"I wanted to take you to lunch." I could see by the exasperation in her eyes, the meeting hadn't gone well.

Jane huffed once more. "Let's go outside. I have some bad news." She gently took my elbow, guiding me with ease out of the building.

Outside, she let go, running her hands through her hair. "I can't resign. Apparently, I signed a contract and said contract binds me to at least a full year of teaching. If I breach, well it's not a fun outcome."

I watched Jane pace back and forth, grumbling to herself. My heart sank at the implications, but I knew Jane's integrity. I knew she wouldn't give up and break a contract. Break a promise. "It's nine months. That isn't very long when you think about it." I sat down on a wooden bench right outside the Academy entrance.

"Maura, it's nine months. I've already wasted I don't know how many years, fiddling around with my feelings for you." She glanced at me. "This was stupid of me. Leaving everything behind just because I was scaredy cat about what was in my heart."

I held out my hand, reaching for Jane's. "Jane, sit."

She rolled her eyes and flopped down next to me, squeezing my hand in hers. "I screwed up. I screwed everything up." She met my eyes. "What do I do?"

I looked around us. The trees were turning colors as fall finally arrived, providing a rainbow of warm oranges and yellows. "You stay. You finish what you started." I watched as Jane stared at a point in the ground. I pulled the slip of paper out of my pocket, unfolding it. "I found this while packing your books."

Jane's eyes fell on the paper, groaning as she covered her face. "Throw it out, Maur. It's nothing important."

"You never write anything down that doesn't pertain to cases. You prefer to memorize things." I tapped one date. "I remember this day. I had the flu and you came over, risking exposure to make sure I was taken care of. You made soup, gave me ginger ale and we watched every silly 80's comedy you could find." I sighed, leaning against her shoulder. "That was the day I almost told you I loved you, Jane. But didn't. I thought it was my fever pushing my emotions to the surface. Then the fever broke, and I knew I was in love with you."

Jane met my eyes, a small smile on her face. "Fine. It's a list of days when you looked in my eyes and I feel another inch in love with you. I don't know why I wrote it down, I think I did it after Paris. Thinking I could write the feelings away. But it just made me think of every moment I looked in your eyes and my heart skipped." She took the paper from my hand. "I'm a sap."

I leaned over, kissing the side of her head. "You're my sap, and I love you. I also remember every one of these days. I just had hopes that when you looked in my eyes, you could use your incredible skills and see I was hopelessly smitten by you." I chuckled. "There was a point I was questioning your detective skills, you appeared so oblivious." My heart swelled with love for the brash detective. She had a hidden romantic deep under that hard exterior. A side only I saw.

Jane grinned. "I can play dumb with the best of them. I learned it from Tommy. It saved him many an ass chewings from ma." She closed her eyes. "I love you, Maura. All I want is to go home and be with you, but I can't."

"You can't break a promise you made. I understand." I let out a slow breath. "I can take a job here. I can take a leave of absence and do consultation work. I can branch out and let the other ME's under my direction do the work. I know the governor loves my odd celebrity status in the law enforcement world, he'd be more than happy to allow me to take on a few federal cases."

Jane shook her head. "No. I don't want you to give up your life to accommodate me." She squeezed my hand again. "I guess we do long distance? I mean if you want. We're not exactly official and in a official relationship."

"Jane, we've been in a relationship for years. We've already had a tremendous amount of distance between us. The distance of hiding our feelings." I turned to face her. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. You're worth the wait." I smiled. "And it's only four hundred and eighty four miles."

"Don't remind me." Jane leaned over, kissing me quickly. "We make a pact now. If we do this for the next nine months, we stop hiding our feelings. I'm going to call you everyday, text you between classes and I'll even figure out that weird video chat thing so I can see your face before bed."

I grinned at how adorable Jane was as she rambled. "I'll set up your laptop before I leave." I paused. "Well, since we don't have to spend the rest of the weekend packing, perhaps we can make the most of our time together?" I waited until I had Jane's full attention. "Jane Rizzoli, will you have dinner with me? Go on a date with me?"

Jane grinned. "Only if we make out for dessert." She kissed me once more, leaning her forehead against mine. "Promise me we can do this? I can't lose you when I just got you."

I nodded. "I promise. And like you, I've never broken a promise yet."

Jane sat back. "You got a pen on you?"

I scrunched my brow, pulling one out of my purse. "Of course. But why do you need one?"

She took the pen, scribbling on the back of the paper still in her hand, writing today's date and a little note next to it.

You asked me out on our first date. I've never been more in love with you, Maura.

She winked at me before handing the pen back. "Where are you taking me?"

I stood up, pulling Jane with me. "It's a surprise." I licked my lips. "We can do this, Jane. I've waited a lifetime, I can wait nine more months."

Jane huffed. "We can do this. But long distance sucks. It's going to suck more since I actually really long my long distance girlfriend."

I grinned at the sound of the word girlfriend.

Jane Rizzoli was my girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**N: Who knows what i'm doing here. I started writing this chapter the other day and it just spiraled out. Clearly this might turn into a multichapter...but we shall see! Read on! **

* * *

**Jane**

**Two weeks later**

I glanced at the clock for the hundredth time. My class was elbow deep in an exam written by me and I was bored senseless. I didn't do well with quiet time. Quiet time lead to overthinking and missing Maura. She was back home in Boston, solving murders and keeping the city safe while I shaped young minds. It wasn't that I didn't like my job, I just liked Maura more.

I sighed, looking at the clock again. Thirty six minutes to go before the day was done and I could grade these tests over pizza and a couple of beers. I stifled a yawn and reached for my phone, smiling at the sight of a text from Maura.

-I took your exam, and found it a bit challenging. I've emailed it to you. I look forward to my grade! I'll call you later tonight after work. M&LY-

I bit the inside of my cheek to hold back the grin desperate to explode across my face. I tapped out a quick message.

-M&LY-

Maura's little code was adorable. Miss and love you. The code was her idea the morning she left me to return to Boston. I knew she'd always been curious about all the code words and ten codes I used daily in my days as a detective. She always wanted to feel included in that part of my life. Her way of understanding another aspect of me. But Maura had me figured out the second day she fell into my life. It was like she had the only pair of xray glasses in the world that could see right through my walls. For as kooky, awkward and unknowingly cold she could be, Maura got me. She made me feel like I was ten again and I had nothing to fear or hide from the world. I just wished I hadn't wasted so much time, acting like a scared ten year old. Petrified of the butterflies swimming in my stomach whenever the doctor was near.

I sighed, glancing at the clock. "Five minutes left." I began collecting the papers spread out on my desk. Maybe I'd look into taking a trip home for the weekend, surprise her. It was going to be a long eight and a half months being this far away from my heart.

The alarm went off on my phone, I silenced it and stood up. "Pencils down and turn your tests over. You may leave them on your desk, I'll collect them after you all have left. The grades will be up by the end of the week, if you have any questions, you know my office hours." I smiled at some of the panicked looks filling the room. "For tonight, go out. Enjoy yourselves, well start back at it in the morning." I chuckled at the collective sigh of relief as my students gathered their stuff and started filing out of the room.

But as I scooped up the exams and took a quick glance, it was going to be a long night of grading and deciphering if my students were grasping anything I was teaching them.

* * *

"I got a ninety two percent?" Maura's looked shocked, her brows furrowed as she shook her head. "I even did the extra essay question at the end."

I tilted my laptop screen so I could see her better. "That's why you got the ninety two. If you hadn't done the essay, your overall score would've been eighty five." I smirked, reaching for another piece of pizza. "Did you even bother to study, Ms. Isles? This exam is thirty percent of your grade."

"I read your lecture notes, Jane. I even did my research for the interview tactic questions." She chewed on her bottom lip, looking up at me with sad puppy dog eyes. "How did the class do?"

I shuffled through the stack next to my beer bottle. "I'm only a quarter through, but the class average is right around ninety four. Might change as I get to the bottom." I grinned. "What is the lowest score you've ever gotten on an exam, Maura?"

She sighed, pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail. "Before today? Ninety eight. And that was only because I'd taken the test while suffering from a horrible flu and couldn't see the questions clearly." She sipped at her wine, leaning back just enough for me to see the low scooped top she had changed into. Giving me a clear view of her freckled skin. I swallowed hard at the sight, wishing I was next to her and could run my fingers over the soft skin, connecting each freckle with my fingertip. "I must admit, you do write a very tough exam, Jane. Clear questions that force the test taker to stop and think thoroughly before answering." She looked up, definitely catching the zoned out look I had on my face. "Are you okay?" She leaned forward, cutting off my view.

I blinked, nodding. "Yeah. Just um, completely amazed I wrote something that stumped you. I figured you'd ace this one and get extra credit." I took a sip of beer, chasing away the sudden dryness of my mouth. "How was work today?"

"Good! I only had two autopsies that both turned out to be natural causes. Frost and Korsak were ecstatic to close up those files before the weekend." Maura swirled her wine. "I'm taking a half day tomorrow. Your mother asked if I'd be interested in helping her make cannolis for the church bake sale. In exchange, I'm showing her how to make Madelines."

"Cookies and cannolis? I miss the two greatest things in this world?" I playfully groaned. "Remind me why I ever moved to Virginia?"

"Job opportunity, new adventures, and fear." Maura closed her eyes as the last word fell out. "I'm sorry, Jane. This wine is very strong." She set the glass to the side. "Please, tell me about the rest of your day."

I shook my head. "No, you're right, Maura. Fear is exactly why I packed my crap up and moved. Fear of everything. The world around me was changing so fast, it freaked me out and the only thing I could do was take myself out of the direct orbit. It worked for a minute. I almost forgot what it was like to kiss you." I sighed. "But no fear could ever outweigh how amazing it feels to kiss you."

Maura smiled. "I was scared too. Scared you'd never kiss me that entire trip. I saw the way you looked at me. I wanted it to happen so badly, then it did." She paused. "Would I be flashing my wealth if I flew to you on my family private jet just to kiss you goodnight?"

I grinned, my heart tumbling in my chest. "Yes, it would. But I think that's one of the most romantic things anyone has ever said to me." I picked up my phone, quickly sending Maura a handful of kissing smiley faces. "Here. That will have to hold us both over."

Maura laughed, opening the message I just sent. "It will." Her grin lit up the entire screen. "I love you, Jane. Always have, always will." She sighed. "But I must let you go. It's late and my day begins very early. I'll call you when I'm with Angela, maybe we can have a video chat lunch?"

I nodded. "I'm clearing it in my schedule right now. Just make sure Ma doesn't hog the whole call?"

"I promise." Maura let out a slow breath. "Goodnight, Jane."

I smiled softly. "Goodnight, Maura. I love you." I chuckled at the way my stomach wiggled each time I spoke those three little words to her. It made me feel like a kid again, and invincible.

I waited until Maura disconnect on her end, before turning back to the pile of exams left to grade. I shook my head. "You took this job to escape paperwork, Rizzoli. Now you're just drowning in more of it."

* * *

**The next morning –**

Shifting my bag on my shoulder, I rounded the corner towards my office. A few students had signed up for office hours before class and I came in early to prep for them. It was the middle of the year and some were beginning to panic. I'd have to spend at least two hours playing therapist to a handful of young agents worrying about their future in the FBI.

"Jane? I was just about to look for you."

I frowned at the sound of Davies voice behind me. I glanced over my shoulder. "Hey, Davies." I hoisted the bag, waving down the hallway. "I've got a few student meetings before class."

He grinned. "Good thing I brought coffee." He held up two paper cups, a manila folder tucked under his arm. "Do you have time to meet with me?"

I winced. This conversation was going to happen one way or another. The dreaded break up even though we were never seriously dating, conversation. We literally only had three solid dates and one heavy make out session. Nothing more, nothing serious to get anyone's panties in a twist. "Sure." I held out my arm to take the lead.

The second we were in my office, door closed, Davies handed me his coffee. "You've been avoiding me."

I squeezed the cup. "Not really. I've been busy, classes have picked up now that we're halfway through." I sat down, throwing my phone on the desk next to my briefcase. Maura had sent a few texts, and I wanted nothing more than to open them up.

"I'm a trained investigator, Jane. You've been avoiding me." He cocked an eyebrow as he glanced at my phone. He smiled. "Did you finally tell her the truth about your feelings for her?"

"What?" I almost choked on the sip of coffee I took.

Davies laughed. "Again, trained investigator. Trained in one of the best facilities in the world." He sat in the chair across from my desk. "I also saw the way you looked at each other. The polite jealous daggers Dr. Isles shot from her eyes anytime I laid a hand on you. Then there's the mysterious resignation letter that suddenly disappeared. Oh, and I might have spotted you two holding hands while walking to the diner two weeks ago."

I closed my eyes, burying my face in my hands. "I'm sorry, Cameron. I should've been more honest with you from the start. I like you, just not…"

"Not like you love Dr. Isles." He leaned forward. "It's fine, Jane. I'm not one to stand in the way when I see it. I just wanted to clear the air between us. I like you, Jane, as a colleague and as an impressive detective. I brought you on because I knew you could teach agents and pass on your knowledge. Going on a few dates with you was a bonus." He sipped his coffee. "I also wanted to bring you on to consult on a new case that fell into our laps. I can see teaching is beginning to bore you, and if I have any hopes of keeping you when your contract is up, casework might be the ticket."

"Cameron, I'm moving back to Boston as soon as my contract is up."

He nodded. "I know. But we have a Boston field office and I may have pulled a few strings. You're going to be transferred to the Boston office after your one year probationary time as an instructor. You will be a full field agent with all of the benefits that follow. I've even made sure you can work with your old team when they need federal assistance."

My jaw dropped open. "But. I…."

"You're brilliant at what you do. I'd be stupid to let you go. The FBI needs more like you." Davies leaned forward, setting a thick manila folder on my desk. "Read this over in your down time. It's a case out of Pittsburgh. Triple homicide that has hints of a serial to it. We're combing VICAP now to find ties. Read through it and give me your thoughts. This weekend we'll head down to Pittsburgh and get a first hand look at the scenes."

I bit my lip to prevent the grin forming on my face. It had been months since I handled a scene. Dug into a file and picked apart clues. I was still a detective in my bones and no matter how much I tried to ignore it, solving murders was my calling. "I'll have notes for you by the end of the day." I lifted the heavy file.

"Of course you will, Rizzoli." Davies stood up. "Call me if you have any questions."

I nodded as I peeled open the front flap of the file, already digging into the crime scene reports before me. I barely noticed when Davies left my office.

* * *

XXXX

**Maura**

I walked into my office, smiling politely at my team as they prepped for the day. An early morning homicide had pulled me out of bed and brought me into work. The scene was a haphazard murder. Frenzied and messy. The killer had been in a hurry and I was certain left plenty of evidence on the body. Frost was already waiting upstairs for me to begin the autopsy, where he would join me. He had grown a stronger stomach over the years and realized being present during the autopsy gave him a better insight. It was one of the reasons why Jane always watched me. I smiled, that and she clearly wanted to spend as much time as possible with me.

I set my bag on my desk. I wanted to call Jane and find out more about this new case she was consulting on, as well as get the details of her big news with the FBI. She was excited when I called her at lunch yesterday, but the call was cut short. Jane had to meet with Agent Davies and review the VICAP findings.

I had a sinking feeling it was the Pittsburgh murders she was getting involved with. I'd been sent the lab reports three weeks ago by the Pittsburgh police department. The medical examiner there was an old friend of mine and was stumped by the lack of evidence. I wasn't able to provide much information without being physically present with the bodies. I wasn't surprised the FBI had gotten involved.

After slipping into my scrubs, I grabbed my phone, calling Jane.

She answered on the second ring. "Hey, Maura."

"Hello, Jane." I sat back down to put on my clogs. "I wanted to call before I started this autopsy."

I could almost hear her grin on the phone. "I'm flattered you love me more than dead bodies. I'm sorry our call was cut short yesterday. I got roped into a few meetings and by the time I got home, I knew you'd be asleep." She paused. "I miss you."

I smiled. "I miss you too, but your tone tells me you're excited. Are you going to fill me in on this new case and the new developments with your employment at the FBI?"

"I can do better. I've had Davies grant you full access to the case files. All of them." I heard Jane type on a keyboard. "You should have the link in your email by lunchtime."

I shook my head, smiling. "I thought you were brought on as a consultant? And dare I ask why you're bringing me into this?"

"I was a consultant, now I'm an active agent assigned to the case." Jane paused. "Um, so that. I'm a agent now. Not just an instructor. Davies was going to wait until I finished my teaching contract, but when his boss met me and I went over all the connections I found in VICAP, he expedited the process. I get sworn in this weekend. And um, I was wondering if you could come to the ceremony? Pin my new badge on me? They said that honor is reserved for family and significant others, since you're both…."

"Jane. Stop. Take a breath. You're rambling." I could see her running her hands through her wild curly brown hair. "Yes, I'll be there. But first, how did I get involved in this case? You know my boss isn't the FBI, she's the governor of Massachusetts. She might have a word in my working with the FBI on non state related cases."

"I need your OCD expert eyes to look over the files. I haven't officially asked for you to put on the team. Davies spotted your name in the Pittsburgh ME's notes and we both agreed you'd be the best to look over the science part." Jane's excitement faded out slightly. "We can talk about it later." I then heard a voice calling Jane's name in the background. "Um, Maur, I have to go. I'll call you later?"

"I'll be waiting." I smiled at the return of her exuberance. "I love you, please be careful."

"Always. I love you." Jane hung up.

I let out a slow breath just as Frost poked his head into my office. "Hey, Doc. You ready? And was that Jane you were talking to? You guys seem to have gotten back on track lately."

I nodded, gathering my hair into a ponytail. "Yes, it was Jane. And yes our… friendship is in repair." I swallowed hard at the small lie.

"Did she finally get off the pot and tell you she loves you?" Frost grinned as all of the color drained out of my face.

"Um. I… uh…" I stumbled over my tongue. Unsure what to say.

Frost winked, patting my shoulder. "She confessed last week when she called to give me crap about our fantasy football league. But the lovely shade of ghost white on your face would've told me everything I needed to know." He leaned closer. "It's about time. You've two been dancing around each other for years. And I don't think I've ever seen you smile as much as you do when you look at your phone."

"Barry, it's very new. I'm still digesting it and reveling in the newness of it." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I got it, Doc. I'll keep it quiet, but don't be surprised when no one is surprised when you finally tell them." He reached for a surgical gown and booties. "We're all detectives and there's been clues everywhere."

I sighed. "Thank you, Barry." I slipped into my own gown. "Now, let's get to work. I'd like to get this autopsy done so I can begin the toxicology work." I glanced at Frost. "Would like to review some old case files with me? Jane is sending some for me to look at and it would be nice to have a detective look with me and break down the non science things."

Frost chuckled, shaking his head. "Of course." He winked at me before settling a face mask on. "I knew it wouldn't be long before Rizzoli and Isles would be back together."

I laughed with him, nodding. "It was only a matter of time."


End file.
